Never Be Replaced
by MiiMyselfandTime
Summary: When Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos are caught in an accident,their loved ones realise that they can never be replaced.


**Never Be Replaced**

**AN:So I decided to write a oneshot because I've got writers block and I needed to write a BTR oneshot. I've got another one planned so that might be up soon. I wrote this in my notebook when I sprained my ankle REALLY badly. Hope you like it and sorry for all the lines. They felt apropriate, but I may have over used them. Hehe.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Katie froze when she heard the news. Her brothers, also known as Big Time Rush, were in a car crash and were in a critical condition at the moment. Her mom dragged her out of the apartment into the car. When they were speeding off to St Luigi's hospital, the radio started to play 'City is Ours' which caused tears to form in her eyes. She automatically turned it off and the journey was filled with her mother beeping her horn and screaming at the cars in front.<p>

"The boys are unconscious right now. They've all broken bones and have gone through severe blood loss but they are in a more stable condition. You may go in and see them."

Katie didn't want to see them; it'd hurt too much. But she had to stay strong for her mother who was an emotional wreck, sitting in a chair crying her eyes out.

"Do you want to go in?" She asked gently. Her mom nodded her head.

"But I-I-I need t-to tell t-the other moms."

"I'll tell them, don't worry."

* * *

><p>Jennifer gradually made her way into the room and when she didn't know what to do. There, covered in stitches, cuts, bruises and bandages, were four boys, her children. She loved all of them equally and as a mother, it was hard to see her boys in such a state. It was her responsibility as their legal guardian to keep them safe. Their parents had trusted her with them and she had failed. Her legs became weak, causing her to fall to the ground. Using the strength left in her after the waterfall of tears she had shed, Jennifer lifted herself up and made her way outside to her daughter. She knew that not only did Katie need her, Jennifer needed Katie.<p>

* * *

><p>Katie sat in the uncomfortable seat, her mom leaning her head on her shoulder. Cautiously, Katie got up and started pacing back and forth. It helped keep herself together. She was getting frustrated, why did they have to be the one's in an accident? When something like this happened, everyone was affected. For example, the parents: Katie had to make the calls, and let's say it didn't go too well. Whilst talking to herself – which was proof that she was going <em>insane<em>- she heard voices in the distance that she recognised that were coming closer. Around the corner appeared two familiar faces. Camille and Jo. They all ran up and hugged each other.

"How are you," asked Jo, "and the guys?" Katie sighed before answering.

"The doctor says that they've all broken bones and lost a lot of blood, but they're stable. And me, I'm not too sure." Camille put a reassuring arm round her.

"They'll be fine, don't worry. And remember, we're here for you." Katie smiled, they were really good friends to her.

"Do you want to come in with us to see them, for moral support?" Silently, Katie nodded.

The three girls pushed the heavy, then stepped inside.

* * *

><p>The one closest to the door was James. James was always the over protective one for Katie. She remembered the date with Kyle, but she loved him for that. He was annoying though when he kept on saying that she had a crush on him when she clearly didn't.<p>

For Camille, when she thought of James, she thought of a really good friend. Then she thought of the reason she was in an on and off relationship with Logan, that kiss they shared. They were just caught up in the moment, nothing else.

A distinctive memory Jo had of James was when he tried to introduce himself and he was, quite swollen for a lack of a better term. He was allergic to some spray he was completely addicted to. And she had to admit, he had amazing hair.

* * *

><p>The next guy they saw was Carlos. All three of them found it so weird to see Carlos so still. He was always moving. Katie was uncomfortable seeing him without his helmet. He always had it on. Ever since Katie was young, he had always had the helmet. And it was good that he did, he was always ending up hurt doing the craziest stunts ever!<p>

Carlos wasn't the brightest cookie in the cookie jar, but his innocence was what made Carlos so… Carlos. Jo smiled at the memory of when she and Kendall helped Carlos get a date for the movie 'Kiss and Tell'. Bless, Carlos didn't even know what a double date was.

It was like Carlos was a big ball of energy. He was always smiling and happy. And he was very sweet too! She saw that time with Sasha, when he found out that she was just acting, he still accepted her.

* * *

><p>When Camille saw Logan, she wanted to shake his body to wake him up- she was quite dramatic after all. She knew that he was driving and it was an accident but they should have avoided it. He should have been more careful, but she knew him very well so she knew he did everything he could to try and dodge the other car.<p>

Katie always knew that if she ever needed help she could count on Logan. Logan was always willing to help her, even if it was the same piece of homework that he had done 4 times already- he just didn't mind.

Logan was the first one who started singing 'Any Kind Of Guy' to Jo, and he had a really good voice seeing as Kendall told her that Logan had never been any good at singing before. Logan always tried to stop the others in their weird schemes, he was the smart one after all.

* * *

><p>Camille's first victim to her method acting slaps in Big Time Rush was Kendall. He was definitely shocked and she still laughed at the memory of his face at the time.<p>

Jo walked up to Kendall and held his hand. Jo and Kendall were very close, after all they were the longest dating couple. Everyone thought they were made for each other, they looked so sweet together and they both seemed to glow a little bit more after seeing each other. They loved each other; sure they hadn't said it to each other but they didn't have to. You could see it in their eyes. She knew that they always pulling stupid pranks and would get injured, but never like this. Her eyes watered, but she stayed there holding his hand.

Katie looked at her big brother. She had always looked up to him; he was her role model. He always reminded the boys that they were from Minnesota, whatever happens, that will stay the same. Kendall knew how to inspire people. If anyone needed a push, he would have the right words to say. Her relationship with her brother was very strong. They would both fight but she was always there to give him advice and would do the same. Katie loved her brother very much.

* * *

><p>The three girls went to leave the room, but Katie looked back. Who would be so over –protective and annoying like James? Who would do crazy stunts and wear a helmet everyday like Carlos? Who would be as smart and helpful as Logan? And who would be her big brother like Kendall? She let go of a few tears and left the room.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Katie woke up to a smash coming from inside. She checked her phone for the time. 6:30 am. Katie wondered what the racket was, so cautiously, she walked in. What Katie saw didn't surprise her at all. Carlos had broken a vase. The eleven year old girl walked out of the room, just shrugging it off. But then she realised, for Carlos to break the vase, he had to be awake. Swiftly she turned on her heel and sprinted back inside to see four faces staring at her with bright eyes. Out of joy, she hugged all of them.<p>

"Seems like someone missed us," teased Kendall, which earned him a playful punch.

"You seriously have _no_ idea…"

* * *

><p>People visited Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos throughout the day, giving them gifts and cards and any other things. Jo and Camille came to visit.<p>

"Here you go," Jo said giving a large sealed envelope to Kendall. Kendall opened it to reveal a 'Get Well Soon' card. He read it out loud.

"To the four craziest guys in the world that I happen to know. Get Well Soon and don't do this again! The Palmwoods has been too quiet without you guys! Love Jo. PS Logan, Camille is going to slap you.

Right on cue, Camille entered the room, hugged Logan, then slapped him hard. It left a bright red mark on his cheek at which everyone laughed at.

* * *

><p>The one thing the boys didn't realise was how special they were to a lot of people. Memories are created and are never lost and loved ones leave a print in your heart that is eternal and never be replaced.<p>

**AN: I had no idea how to end it and it changed from my original draft that I did in my notebook. I think it's my longest oneshot too :) Well, it's night time for me, so night :) I may just watch Big Time SIngle on my iPod. Cuz I'm cool like that :P**

**MiiMyselfandTime bids you adieu... I think I spelt that right. Haha :)**

**PS Please review :)**

**PPS Nighty Night once again.**

**PPPS Is it just me or are Big Time Rush interviews hilarious to watch? I always seem to laugh!  
><strong>


End file.
